A Phoenix' Fury
by The Winds of Change
Summary: Summary inside. (Chapter 1 had some minor changes.)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Naruto Phenex was the kindest soul you'll ever see despite being a devil, and was blessed with a great family, with his accolades that included being a war hero. He was about to be awarded the title of Maou Lucifer, and be married to the most beautiful woman he has ever seen but all has changed when his heart was shattered to billions as he witnessed with both eyes the unfaithful act of his fiancé and his best friend and soon, He abandoned all the good things he had in life. Two Hundred Years after the event, with everything going haywire, Naruto Phenex returns with a new agenda, just not in the way most expects...

A/N: I never had a vision for this story when I wrote it 2 years ago. Just something that entered my head and had to write till I get an idea what to do with it. So with this version, I removed the bullshit that the Phenex were closely related to Lucifer.

* * *

 **A Phoenix' Fury**

 **Chapter One- Naruto Phenex**

From what the bible has said, hell or the underworld is filled with nothing but flames, surrounded by the red colour that represents it, filled with creatures who lives to see death, to consume every people's existence and bring chaos, but the underworld is nothing like that.

The Underworld was very different from what many imagined it to be. It was far from a dark, frightening and vile place where fire and lava were blazing at every turn and filled with toxic air that killed anyone that dared to breathe.

Many would be surprised to the core if they saw that it was almost like Earth or the Human Realm, albeit, with purple skies and dark clouds.

But they were indeed right in one thing, Devils inhabit the Underworld, but not what they conjure them as ; dark beings who only feasts on souls and tempt humans to the darkness. Devils looked like regular people, albeit abnormally attractive. A supermodel's face is pretty common in the underworld. However, when they want to, they can grow bat-like wings on their backs.

All Devils have physical capabilities beyond Human comprehension and magical talents. Devils are also gifted with a near immortal life, living as long as 50 Human lifespans and look youthful. A certain Snake would really like to be a devil right now...

The Underworld was enormous, easily the size of earth, but might even be bigger and is only occupied by 72, now 34 Pillars. Some houses have territory that could be best described as mini-countries like The Bael, The Gremory and the Phenex

The devils greatest enemies were the Angels of Heaven and the ones known as Fallen Angels, angels that had given into the sinful natures and had fallen from Heaven which created a new species of supernatural beings, but no real difference aside from the dark wings that showed their difference from God's Angels.

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by the Fallen Angel Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War, a war so great that more than billions of lives, Human and Supernatural were ended, notable deaths includes the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmosdeus, and their closest accomplices Belphegor and Mammon.

When the war eventually ended, each side had lost much and left the Three Factions in it's worst state to date. Of course there are some creatures that wanted to continue waging war, however, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, there is an unwritten ceasefire between the three factions. There was no outright battles or else the already fragile relations between the factions would lead into another war they couldn't take for the mean time.

Years after the Great War, the Underworld fell into a civil war with the Satan families wanting to continue their families legacy and fight against the Angels and the Fallen ones while on the other side were families tired of the daily deaths that would come with wars and wanted peace and new order to rule their world.

The conflict lasted for almost a decade until eventually five devils, each the strongest in their clans, the strongest to have ever come, mind you, rose to the occasion and pushed the other faction to end the war with dominance.

Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and finally Naruto Phenex.

Each of the young devils have different capabilities, yet all seemed to fit. Sirzechs was the first Gremory born with the Power of Destruction, which he developed to unheard levels that pleased Zekram Bael, calling Sirzechs his favourite relative because of his strength that eclipses his own, Ajuka is one very worthy to be called a Beelzebub because of his genius with inventions and has in fact, created many devises that helped shift the tide to their favor, Serafall is the only Sitri to have ever manipulated Ice, and used it to such extent that it surpasses that of the Lucifuge's also, Serafall is infatuated with Naruto Phenex, Falbium is the finest mind that Glasya-Labolas ever produced, and as expected is very lazy as well but he can make it count.

Naruto Phenex would always come out as the King of the Group and is highly considered to be named Lucifer if they won the War. Naruto was gifted with the gifts of his clan, from flames, to healing to godly proportions, but Naruto wasn't just satisfied with his ever unique Black flames as he trained himself to the extent he was called a Super Devil like Ajuka and Sirzechs. Since then, Ajuka was unranked in the Top 10 but was in the 11-20 and the latter being the Top 8 in the Top 10 strongest. Naruto himself, was unknown, but is speculated to be around 1 to 6, but more likely 4, but still unknown the reason of it being unknown is because no one could gauge his strength, due to a certain event.

The strongest of the group Sirzechs Gremory and Naruto Phenex were best friends, rivals and had known each other since they knew how to talk. Sirzechs with the Power of Destruction and Naruto with the power of Immortality and Fire was probably the most frightening tandem there was in the history of devilkind. It was the stuff of legends where the two monsters decimated the army of 50,000 by themselves. More than half of those men were cannon fodders, but overcoming that kind of numbers difference is impressive.

The civil war had taken its toll on every Devil alive but eventually the Anti-Satan faction prevailed when Naruto had a risky yet somehow worked plan to fight the three Leaders himself and have his Four friends destroy the minions of Katarea, Creuserey and Shalba. The end was glorious! Naruto had decimated the three, creating a massacre of a fight than a deciding fight. This made him the likely holder of the Lucifer title.

With this the old faction retreated and hid while the Underworld quickly began to change under its new management.

With the leaders gone, the five devils are almost a shoo in to become the new leaders of the Underworld and to protect its people and everyone that lived and breathed in their home world.

However, before everyone could rejoice in a new dawn, a problem shook the Underworld with the issue of Naruto and Sirzechs.

Despite being best friends the two had their arguments from time to time and had their own opinions on certain matters but that was to be expected as argument is normal, as normal as Falbium sleeping through a war meeting and somehow ending up as the one formulating the strategies that made sense. But this time however, tension risen to the point that their relationship became beyond repair, but that's not all because of a thing, in fact, it is because of another devil.

Another devil by the name Grayfia Lucifuge

Grayfia was a beautiful woman from one of the families- extra devils- that served Lucifer, the Lucifuges. She has the beauty, the brains, the power and attitude to keep even the eccentric of men in line. She was indeed a perfect being, and both Gremory and Phenex wholeheartedly agree.

She had originally been on the side of the Old Faction but after meeting the five heroes of the New Faction she defected and became a powerful ally for the new group. She quickly stood out to everyone but none more so then Naruto and Sirzechs, who both fell to her overall traits.

At first, Grayfia felt the love of Naruto first, and the two became lovers and eventually, were engaged. They have been so in love at the time that it was every young devil's dream to have their own Naruto or Grayfia, based on their gender.

But while Naruto had given his heart to Grayfia, the woman took hers and given it to another man.

It was only a few weeks after the defeat of the Old faction, Naruto was grinning ear to ear because he has a good news to tell his soon to be lovely wife, Grayfia. He will be named Lucifer in their Wedding Day! Naruto Lucifer certainly sounded very good to his ears, and couldn't wait to inform her.

As he entered their house, the took step by step on the stairs to hear voices, which actually scared him, thinking it was a ghost. IT TERRIFIED HIM, but soon, he found a woman's clothing, a bra so big that only Grayfia's chest would fit and not look loose. Naruto merely shrugged it off, maybe she was taking a bath but then, he saw male clothing that are certainly not his.

He then felt fear...

Every step he took caused bit of his heart to break off until eventually it shattered altogether when he found Grayfia in their bed with none other than his best friend Sirzechs.

What happened next led to Sirzechs almost being burned to a crisp and reduced to ashes as Naruto went into a fit of rage as he attacked his now former friend. Naruto even managed to sneak in an illusion technique that caused Sirzechs to scream like a little girl.

It took the combined efforts of Naruto and Sirzechs' parents along with Grayfia, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium to eventually restrain him and stop him from killing Sirzechs. It didn't take them all long to figure out why he was angry with the state Sirzechs and Grayfia were in.

But even then, Naruto wasn't the strongest devil for nothing and got out of the restraint and punched a barely concious Sirzechs with a flamed punch that made a permanent mark on his chest- a dark scar with the shape of a fist.

A week after the incident Naruto and Sirzechs did the only thing they could think of to resolve the problem and decided who Grayfia's heart belonged to.

They fought, a widespread battle between the strongest devils in existence ensued. The fight that made entire war look insignificant in comparison and lasted for almost two straight with neither of the fighters giving either a moment of rest. Enormous parts of the Underworld had been reduced to rubble and would take years to rebuild though thankfully no one was harmed after being evacuated to somewhere safe.

With the earlier description, you may think it was a grand toe-to-toe battle, but you couldn't be more wrong. An enraged overpowered Phenex isn't something to mess with. He destroyed Sirzechs. He toyed with him in the first day and destroyed him the following day. Naruto practically bathed in blood- to be more specific, Sirzechs' blood. Naruto wasn't vengeful and wasn't one to hold grudges, but experiencing heartbreak for the first time made for an exception.

The bet itself was pointless to him, because deep inside, he knows Grayfia already has fallen for Sirzechs, and he does not want to marry an unwilling traitor. He only agreed because he finally can tear Sirzechs apart legally.

Sirzechs barely made it out alive, he only did so because Naruto let him live. Despite Sirzechs' transgressions, Naruto couldn't bring himself to kill someone who was practically his brother for most of his life.

After the battle, Naruto was visited by Grayfia in their shared home. She told him she was sorry and that he didn't deserve to be hurt the way he did but it was all for nothing as they are still going to be married, and gave him a small smile, that he replied with a menacing glare and told her that he didn't fight for her heart, but to drown in Sirzechs blood.

This itself shocked the beauty, who with a glare from the blond was told to leave.

Two weeks after the epic battle between the two great devils, Naruto packed his stuff and he left but not before burning down the same house he and Grayfia lived in.

He told no one where he was going, not even his family. All he left was a note saying he was going away and he probably would not be back for a long time.

Afterward his leaving the Underworld moved on and rebuilt. The reaming four heroes of the Devil civil war took up the mantle of the old Satan's and became the new Four Great Satan's with Sirzechs now taking up the mantle of Lucifer in the stead of Naruto while Ajuka took Beelzebub, Serafall took Leviathan and Falbium taking Asmodeous.

Years later, Grayfia made a stupid decision and challenged a willing Serafall to a match for the Leviathan title. Sirzechs knew what would happen but didn't make an effort to stop his wife- because it would only cause harm to himself- and after the match, Sirzechs' hunch was right. Grayfia returned in the same condition he did when he fought Naruto, a feeling Grayfia now felt due to challenging the woman who was always after Naruto's heart.

Then some time down the line Ajuka created the Evil piece system.

With so few pure blooded devil left and half of the 72 pillars now extinct they needed to repopulate the Underworld somehow and that eventually led to the Evil piece system. A system that allowed human and other creatures and people to be reincarnated and turned into devils.

* * *

 **Two Hundred Years Later**

 **Los Angeles, California**

A pair of closed eye lids slowly opened as the presence of daylight showed itself once more, the man fluttered his eyes further and soon was fully awakened

The man looked at the wall clock in front of him that read 6:00, and groaned. What the fuck has he done to be awakened this early? Yesterday was a tiring night and the Gods are trying to shit on him again.

Deciding it would be good to cease sleeping, he moved his feet to the floor and sat up straight, wearing the slippers he put next to his bed.

He was a young man in his early to twenties with tanned skin and golden blonde hair that was kept short but was very spiky. He had a lean but muscular build that was built for both speed and power and at full height would stand around 6'1. Along his right eye was a scar that went vertical and stopped above his cheek while a few more scars covered his chest and shoulder with one in particular still looking slightly red, indicating it was relatively new.

He was Naruto Phenex, eldest son of the current Lord and Lady of the Phenex family, heir of the Phenex family and one of the great heroes of the Devil Civil War and right now, a resident of the ever rowdy Los Angeles, and did he just hear the sound of a punch.

Since his self-imposed exile, he had traveled all over the human world and met some of the most wonderful people he could have ever met as well as fought some of the strongest as well. He had a knack for attracting powerful opponents.

He then grabbed a chair and sat on it, his mind drifting to random thoughts and soon contained the most painful and familiar memory that he ever had.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto arrived to his house with a smile, it's time to tell her fiance the good news! The ceremony of him crowned as Lucifer, as he requested would be on the day of their wedding, a month from the current day._

 _On his hand was a box, the colour concealed as Naruto's large hands covered it entirely. The box contained the most expensive human diamond in existence, that he bought just for his soon to be wife. Grayfial already had an engagement ring, but for Naruto, there's no such thing as too much gifts._

 _He slowly climbed the stairs to not surprise Grayfia, and as he heard some weird sound almost tripped but immediately recovered._

 _'Damnit! Damn you Ghosts for trying to scare me!' the blond cursed mentally and headed closer to their room, but soon halted as he saw clothings of Grayfia which was weird because Grayfia put being neat in his head, and is the neatest person he had ever seen, but guess, she was on a hurry and was bathing, but as he walked again, he saw male clothing that were definitely not his._

 _Naruto was then engulfed in fear._

 _NO! NO! NO! This isn't happening!_

 _The hold of the box had become shaky to the point that it is almost dropping._

 _The Final blow however came when Naruto heard clear words from the room..._

" _Grayfia!"_

" _Sirzechs!"_

 _Hearing that last name almost knocked the wind out of him and he had to hold himself together to stop from dropping to the ground._

 _All at once a wave of negative feelings hit him. Sadness, anger, rage, and the strongest one, betrayal._

 _Slowly he dropped the box as tears cascaded his face, before his hand folded into fists._

 _And then fire covered his fists and the temperature sky rocketed, tears soon disappeared, replaced with the look to kill._

" _Did it just get hot in here?" he heard Sirzechs ask as the Gremory male head shot up while Grayfia looked confused at his face._

" _I think it did. But that can only mean…" she stopped when her eyes looked to the door and seen was the pissed look of Naruto Phenex, and as she knew her fiance... Sirzechs might not even live past July 4th_

" _Naruto…," she whispered as the two of them covered themselves up as Grayfia looked at him with an apologetic look. She watched as he looked at her, his eyes shining from the angry tears before she saw him turn his attention to Sirzechs who had gulped and was trying desperately to put his pants on, which was easy as all Gremory's were blessed with 5 inch wieners that makes it easy to escape when a husband caught you. He learned that from his dad, who said it was how he survived being killed by Lord Astaroth, as he was not seen and made the Astaroth think his wife was fingering herself._

 _Her eyes then widened even more when she saw him move. "NARUTO NOOOOOO," she shouted as Naruto slammed into Sirzechs and the two devils barreled out of the room and going through the wall._

 _Grayfia grabbed one of her robes and followed quickly, desperately trying to stop Naruto from killing Sirzechs, as she saw Naruto throw him from the stairs._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head to erase the thought, and went back to thinking about his family to distract himself.

From the information he got on them from time to time he now understood that he now had three siblings.

Ruval -who was his younger brother- had only been five when he had left his home and now his brother had apparently gotten married and had a child of his own. Naruto also gathered that he was in the top ten in the rating games that the new faction had created.

He was proud of his younger brother, especially when he caught wind that Ruval might be attaining the rank of Ultimate Class Devil soon. He then remembered when Ruval was a cute little baby and he was the overprotective brother that cared about the baby.

Apart from Ruval, he gathered he had another younger brother named Riser as well as a little sister named Ravel who apparently looked a lot like their mother.

Thinking about his mother always made him feel guilty and for good reason.

He and his mother had always been close since he was the first born. While he and his father The Rune King, Minato Phenex got along so well... the bond he has with Layla Phenex, a stunning piece of beauty and the best mother a person could have ever asked had always been to high to the extent that Naruto would feel pain whenever his mother does. Right now, he just can't imagine how Layla is fairing right now.

He just hoped she understood why he left.

And returning, come to think of it... it seemed like a good idea. Hopefully, he could only get away with some bruises when his mother was done with him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To those who have read this before, you may have noticed a small change in the story. It was only 10 words that was removed, but removing that also removed my writer's block. I honestly had no idea where to go after I pulled that thing off, like I always do after writing 2 chapters. I just write for fun, and thus end up at the end of the line because I didn't think things through. I won't promise that this will be consistently updated, but I guess you can say this isn't really abandoned. The updates are going to be real slow though, depending on my mood and my schedule.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Return of the Dark Phoenix

For 200 Years, returning had always been a thought that was stuck in Naruto's mind. He ended up dismissing such thoughts all the time because he felt he wasn't ready. Not in the sense that he wasn't ready strength-wise. Naruto Phenex is ALWAYS ready in a battle of strength. He wasn't ready mentally and emotionally. Had he returned 150 years ago or even 100 years ago, he might have done something he would regret later on.

The first hundred years he spent away from the Underworld wasn't enough to quench the anger he felt towards Sirzechs and probably would have done something stupid. Even if some saw him in the right, it doesn't really weigh that much to the general populace right now. Why? The records of their battle and the reason of his departure had been kept secret. The underworld had a strange boost in population a couple of decades after he left, so more or less, majority of the devils had no idea Sirzechs was a backstabber. All they knew was that Naruto Phenex explored the world as he had no interest to be Satan and was the brother in all but blood of Sirzechs Lucifer.

Naruto was sure had he returned, he may or may not have murdered the same man who betrayed him and in return, have most of the underworld rally against him and he doesn't really need that. Sure he could beat those that would come after him, but that's not to say some would go after his family. Aside from the possibility of losing a family member, the Phenex family would be probably be branded as traitors had he killed Sirzechs and he doesn't wish any foul words to be hurled at his family because of him. He may have been vicious during his last month in the underworld, but that's only because he was overcame by anger. Normally, he would be referred to as the kindest devil. During the Great War, Archangel Michael was surprised that Naruto was a devil by how pure he was outside of battle. He was so pure that Gabriel had some interest in him.

'She's probably just curious on why I'm not a warmonger like that retarded Lucifer.' Naruto thought while shaking his head at his wild imagination that Gabriel somehow fancied him.

The years he spent away from home enabled him to be much calmer. He was able to think things through, and is able to admit that leaving was the dumbest decision he had ever made. Even dumber than thinking he had Grayfia after only knowing her for just 2 years. He practically had the Lucifer title for himself and he thrown it away because of an impulsive decision. He could have just sent Grayfia and Sirzechs in prison after he became Lucifer and probably torture Sirzechs daily while making him unable to die. Him being too hotheaded just complicated his plans, which would have been easy had he secured his power in the Underworld. Ajuka was indeed right in dubbing him the Overpowered Knucklehead. He thinks out of impulse and is only capable of making incredibly impressive strategies while fighting. It wasn't until 15 years ago since he began being a plotter. He didn't like it, but he needed to be one in order to get what he wanted among other things.

To get one of the many things he wanted, he had to manipulate certain events to his liking and luckily for him, he didn't have to do a lot. Certain events are in his favor -without his interference at that- and he isn't going to waste the opportunity he's given.

The first step in his 15 year plot begins with his return to the Underworld.

* * *

The Phenex Mansion is still as beautiful as the Phenex' Lost Son remembered it to be. The beauty of the large royal looking Phenex palace did not diminish in any way, in fact, it was furthered if that was even possible. Beautiful roses decorated the walls of the palace in warm colors of red, orange, purple and blue while the pillar still had the burning torches always on to guide their guests to the front door.

Walking forward and walking up the large door, he grabbed the handle and gently pushed it open. He never needed a key since anyone of Phenex blood or who was a servant of the Phenex family was keyed into the palace and could walk in without a problem. Anyone who tried to force their way in would get a nasty surprise in the form of being set on fire and then struck by a lightning bolt afterwards. He couldn't help but shake his head at his father, who designed it that way. The guy was extreme when it came to designing runes.

Walking inside he had to stop and look around at the large hallway as many memories of his childhood rushed back to him. He had taken his first steps in this hallway and remembered waiting on the large staircase for his parents to come home with his little brother Ruval, and he remembered being disappointed at first when he found out Ruval wasn't a girl. He always wanted a sister, and luckily for him, he now had one. Oh, he couldn't wait to spoil her!

On the side pictures of their family littered the tables and cabinets with a large painting of his parents settled on one of the wall looking happy and very in love. His parents were actually both from the Phenex family but were not siblings or cousins or anything like that.

They were cousins twice removed. His father was part of the main branch of the Phenex family while his mother was part of the branch family. It was not uncommon for family members to marry other members of their family. A lot of the other devil families did it including Serafall' parents Lord and Lady Sitri who were second cousins as well. Devils were sucker for purest of the purest blood that incest wasn't really uncommon. The daughter and son of the Original Beelzebub were married, which was disgusting. At least his parents were just distant relatives, not siblings.

As Naruto continued to walk through memory lane, another blond haired man with blue eyes stared at him in shock.

"B-Brother?" Naruto was stopped from his nostalgic trip by a gruff voice. He turned to his right and saw a male version of his mother staring at him with wide eyes. He soon realized that this man was the now grown-up Ruval as both his younger siblings probably had no idea what he looked like. Ruval wore the standard clothes worn by devil nobles, but thankfully, didn't share the arrogant look that most nobles had.

"Ruval! It's been too long, brother." Naruto greeted back and proceeded to hug his younger brother, who returned it. Both Phenex brothers had smiles on their faces and as both pulled away from their brotherly embrace both saw the mirrored grin the other had on his face.

"The last time I saw you, you were playing with a twig pretending to be a wizard and tripping on your robe!" Naruto teased his younger brother, who was thankful his wife wasn't around right now.

"That's really embarrassing, brother. Please don't remind me of my dark days of being a retarded devil dreaming to be a wizard." Ruval said quietly as the elder of the two Phenex chuckled and pat the younger one on his back.

"But, you were so cute then! A noble little kid claiming to match his big bro and go on adventures together. What did you call it? The Wizard and the Warrior bringing doom to Angels?" Naruto said and now, Ruval had an embarrassed look on his face. And was his little brother pouting? Nah, that's probably just his imagination. It might have been cute 200 years ago, but now, it is creepy.

"Brother, that was 200 years ago. Can you please let that go? Especially since I have a daughter now... Oh fuck." Ruval palmed his face as he realized he just doomed himself more. Now, his adorable daughter won't think her daddy is a mighty devil anymore.

"Ease up, little brother. I haven't had interacted with you for 200 years. Those were the memories of you that I have. Silly they may be, but they're precious to me. ~ttebayo! Crap, still got my tick. Well, that's enough of the past. So Ruval, how's life?" Naruto asked Ruval, whose eyes softened at his brother's honest statement before he proudly told his elder brother of his family and the fact that he is officially an Ultimate Class Devil and was just awarded the rank last week.

"Are you returning for good, brother? Mother would love it if that was the case. You may or may not have known it, but she's still pretty shaken up by you leaving abruptly even if it happened a couple of centuries ago." Naruto wore a guilty expression as he heard that. He really didn't think things through when he made that abrupt decision. His precious people would of course be hurt when he left, but he didn't think of that at the time. He hurt a lot of people when he left. His family being the first and then his friends.

Naruto's guilty expression turned into a forced happy one as he looked a Ruval, "Yep. I am back for good. Things are heating up and I don't want to miss it. Speaking of mother, where is she?"

"That's true. Big things are happening with the upcoming marriage of Riser with the _Gremory._ Mother is in the gardens. I'll go and take you there. I really missed having you back brother." Naruto rose an eyebrow when he noticed the venom that came when his brother mentioned the name Gremory. Though, he eventually figured that anger came from the fact that Sirzechs was a Gremory or something of the sort. Naruto himself had nothing against the Gremorys, aside from Sirzechs. It would be petty of him to blame the entire family for their backstabbing son. That's just not him.

Naruto and Ruval walked in moderate pace towards the garden. Both brothers had small smiles in their faces. Naruto, for being able to meet his mother again and Ruval, because he knew his brother would bring back their mother out from the shell she had retracted into.

After two minutes, the Phenex brothers found themselves outside and admiring the beauty of the gardens the mansion has. From a distance, the brothers saw their mother humming a tune, which both recognized as the same tune she use to lull them to sleep when they were children.

Naruto can't help but smile at the sight of his mother, humming a tune happily with her eyes closed. She looked just the same as she did before he left. Soon, her eyes opened and as they did, she dropped the sprinkler she held with her left hand. It was as if she saw a sight she never expected to see, and indeed she saw something unexpected. She saw her two baby boys looking at her. Not the usual Riser and Ruval- the two barely even spent time together. She saw Ruval alongside the son she could only see in her dreams for the past two hundred years.

Her knees trembled as her hand shot up to her mouth, trying to muffle the sobs coming from her but it proved futile. Her cries of happiness couldn't be hidden no more as she openly sobbed at the sight of her son, the same one who put himself in a self-imposed exile because of backstabbers. She did what any mother would do in her situation and ran towards her son and hugged him.

Naruto could feel his mother's tears flow through his clothes and felt his mother shake. He returned his mother's hug, and she tightened her hold on him as if he was to disappear if she let go of her darling baby boy. Naruto could hear the sobs loud and clear and it broke his heart. Yep. He really was to rash to act when he did. He didn't even consider the feelings of those he cared for the most.

Ruval smiled at the interaction between the reunited mother and son duo. His smiled further when he saw his mother flash her first true smile in 200 years aside from the birth of his younger siblings. He wished his brother should never have left in the first place, but at least, he managed to come back. Hopefully, his brother's return would be the start of making things right for the Phenex Family.

"Hello Mother." Naruto said as his mother looked at him. "I'm so sorry that it took me this long to return."

The response he received was the smile of his mother as he began to place motherly kisses all over his face, though she failed initially due to the height difference but that was fixed by pulling him to her level.

"I have missed you so much!" The Phenex woman hugged him once again before letting him go. Layla had a big smile etched on her face, which was matched by her two sons. As Naruto was about to say something, Layla jumped and bonked him on the head. The youngest Phenex in the room gave off a hearty laugh when he saw his mother bonk his brother, who is the strongest devil in existence.

"You are not going away again young man!" Layla had look of fake anger on her face as her eldest child sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I won't." Naruto said before hugging his mother, who pushed him away after a few secondsand bonked him twice.

"And that's for not calling us for 200 years! Do you know how worried we were for you when you suddenly disappeared. We know your reasons, but couldn't you be a normal son and send a message for his worried mother once in a while? This will be the least of your worries when I'm done with you!" Layla scolded Naruto, who simply nodded.

Ruval laughed at the scene once again and felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to his left, he saw his father sporting a smile on his face.

"No wonder it's noisy around here again. Your brother is back." Minato Phenex stated as he and his 2nd son Ruval look at the verbal beating occur in front of them.

The younger Phenex male gave a chuckle. "Mother must have missed scolding him. She did that a lot even when brother was beating thousands of people daily." He then gave of a slight wince as his mother gave his older brother another sharp whack at the back of his head.

The other two Phenex who were engaged in a disciplinary lesson finally noticed the Patriarch and the second son of the family, the latter who was ignored for quite some time even if he came to the garden with his elder brother.

"Ah, how could I have forgotten about you, Ruval and you, my love!" Layla hugged her younger son and then walked towards Minato and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Hey dad! Up to some crazy rune ideas lately?" Naruto greeted his dad, who looked down.

Minato sighed. "Your mother wouldn't let me apply it on the gates," he said as he received a whack at the back of the head from his wife.

"Of course, I wouldn't allow you to do that you rune freak! Your rune setting would practically kill someone and don't let me get started with your other wild ideas!" Layla chided her husband, who also sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Naruto indeed had gotten that habit from someone.

Naruto, deciding to save his father from a verbal lashing spoke, "Mother, where are my two younger siblings?"

"Ah, Riser and Ravel? Hm... I think they were out training for their rating game versus the Gremory girl." Ruval answered in the stead of their mother.

"Wait, they had a rating game? What for?" Naruto curiously asked.

Layla massaged her temple before answering, "that girl wanted out of the marriage even if it was agreed upon years ago. Of course, normally even a devil from a prestigious family wouldn't have gotten away from it but you know the brother of that girl." Layla clicked her tongue as she finished speaking.

"Don't worry too much about it Layla. Riser would beat her, but knowing Sirzechs, that boy is going to pull out something stupid just for his little sister." Minato spoke and finished with a deep sigh.

Naruto wasn't disgruntled like the rest of his family. In fact, he was so happy that he grinned. This was just too perfect, just too convenient! How lucky was he? At first, he would need to wait some time before he could move onto the second phase of his first step. But now? He might not even need to wait two weeks to move onto the next phase.

* * *

A/N: Initially, this was going to be a 5 woman harem but I could only manage to do two women at most because I'd mess up 3, how much more if I opted with 5? It's hard to write how strong women would come to terms with sharing a man. That shit worked for Issei, but Akeno and Rias are no Serafall, Tiamat, Ophis or Grayfia- they're not the pairing, just an example of strong DxD women- for that matter. I doubt I could make a harem filled with almost God to God tier women work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Phoenix' Fury**

 **Chapter 3**

The news of Naruto's return to the Underworld spread like wildfire, and the result of it kind of made the blond Super Devil regret returning home. It has only been two days and there are already 14 houses that offered marriage proposals. 'Damned greedy bastards.' Naruto thought as he scowled at the natural greed that his race possessed. Power was everything to devils, and it had always irked him.

Normally, Naruto wouldn't be that annoyed with marriage proposals. He used to get them left and right before the Great War even started. He was probably the most desired bachelor in the history of devils. Among those who sought after him was the Leviathan House, to be more specific, Katerea Leviathan, who kept bugging him for a quarter of a century. In fact, this retarded man in front of him reminded him of how annoying Katerea was.

The man in front of him is a man with light blond hair with pink eyes. The man wore glasses and clothes befitting of an Archduke. This man was Lord Agares, an annoying man who kept bugging him to marry his daughter for two days straight. He tried to dismiss him respectfully, but the man won't bulge.

The man kept repeating on how it would be beneficial if he were to marry the heir to the Agares. One of such benefits being political power which actually hold some merit because the Agares is only second to the Bael when it came to political power. Another thing the man promised was the support of his clan when he decides to usurp Sirzechs. The last promise kind of caught his interest, but it wouldn't really be needed if things go as planned. Naruto had to begrudgingly admit that the Agares lord is quite smart as he listened to the other points the man made and had he not matured in his exile, he might have already been convinced and as a result, be nothing more than an Agares pawn.

"As I've said before Lord Agares, please give me time to think of a decision. Matters such as this cannot be rushed or there is a high chance the wrong decision will be made." Naruto said, faking a smile at the Archduke.

And indeed, he needed time to think. He knew the intention of the Agares for pursuing a marriage with him. The Agares won't gain that much political power. In fact, it would be the Phenex, who would benefit from it politically as the Agares are higher ranked than the Phenex. However, they would gain that power if they managed to succeed in putting Naruto as the Maou Lucifer, and in turn, the Agares could do as they pleased- or at least that was what Lord Agares was thinking. Another thing the Agares would gain would be the powerful children that Naruto will no doubt have. But, that doesn't mean he would immediately dismiss the idea even if he knew the Agares did this because of the high reward that would come with the success of his plot. He could actually use this to his advantage. Gain the support of the Archduke, and other powerful families that he will sway to his side, before turning the tables on the Agares, and making them his pawns, instead of the other way around.

"Ah, of course Lord Naruto! A smart decision to not immediately dismiss my offer like you originally intended. That would be stupid. I'll give you enough time to ponder upon our generous offer." Lord Agares spoke condescendingly and left via the magic circle but not before saluting at the Super Devil.

Naruto inwardly scoffed at the arrogant tone the Agares head was using. He could erase their entire house from existence and here is this man speaking arrogantly, as if it was he who needed the help of the Archduke.

'Devils are just too arrogant for their own good, and extremely manipulative too. I bet the Satans have been turned into mere symbols by the Baels since Sirzechs is an idiot.' The blond thought as he shook his head.

'Speaking of Satans, I'm surprised Serafall haven't rushed in here. Mah, she's probably busy right now but I doubt it. She's probably not taking her job seriously. She's probably watching one of her magical girl marathons, or at least that's what I heard she does often a couple of years back.' Naruto sighed at the thought of the extremely cheerful Sitri- now Leviathan. She would definitely bug him once she meets him, not that he minded. He actually enjoys the company of the purple eyed woman, but with how mentally tired he is now, he hopes Serafall won't bug him until later.

Naruto the proceeded to form a magic circle and stepped at the center of it. He's tired, sure, but he still got matters to attend to.

Had Naruto stayed for the next 30 seconds, he would have heard the loud shout of "NAAARUUU-TAAAN" echoing throughout the Phenex mansion.

* * *

 **Gremory Estate**

Grayfia Lucifuge sighed as she just finished her rounds for the day and headed back towards the bedroom she shared with her husband. She had just put Millicas to sleep and was looking forward to have her body soaked in a nice warm bath.

Entering their room she quickly undressed and folded her clothes into neat piles while doing the same for her husbands clothes which were left out on the floor, most of which were scattered across the room. Grayfia couldn't help but scowl at the mess Sirzechs always made. The man was just so childish, but he did have redeeming qualities that made her fall for him. She turned the tap on and added the necessary bubbles as she prepared herself for her bath.

She undid her braids and let her silver hair fall natural to the ground stopping just above her waist. As the water ran she just stood and waited completely naked while dipping her foot in the water to check the temperature. A routine she had done for as long as she could remember. She sighed happily as the temperature that hit the soles of her feet and gently submerged herself.

Five minutes later she lay comfortably in the bubble soaked bath as a delightful hum came from her lips, enjoying the warm water soak her skin as she washed her arms with the soapy water. As she soaked in the warm bath her minds traveled to the past years that she had spent with the Gremory family who she could now call her own. They had been welcoming towards her and the marriage between her and Sirzechs had been a godsend to not only the family but the devil community. She remembered that day well and was a fond memory that she would always remember.

That and the birth of her son.

Grayfia Lucifuge never had much to regret. She was a by the book devil who followed the rules and only disobeyed them when she believed it was harmful to other and people she loved.

She never regretted leaving the Lucifuge family since it gave her a better life in the end nor did she regret being the maid of the Gremory family because she got to see her family everyday single day and help them in any way that she could.

And she, of course, never regretted marrying her goofball of a husband even if he acted like a child most of the time.

But the one thing she did regret and still haunted her to this day was the way her relationship ended with Naruto Phenex, her first love.

She had never intended for him to find out the way he did and the look on his face when he saw Sirzechs and her together was just too painful to put into words. The heartbreak and the rage that followed was enough for her to shake at the mere memory. The affair between herself and Sirzechs was not planned in anyway. It was meant to have been a onetime thing that they would both forget about but neither did. And that grew into love.

The fact that she and his best friend had betrayed him in the bed that they had shared for so long and made love in many times always made her guilty and the home that he had built just for them that they could one day build a family in. That same house had been burnt down by the legendary Super Devil before he left.

While she thought back the idea of a family with Naruto had always tempted her and made her smile. The idea of having little blonde haired and silver eyed sons and silver haired and blue eyed daughter were enough to make her heart sore. While they were nice thoughts inwardly she had always felt as if a part of her knew it would never happen.

She still remembered one of the last intimate moments she shared with Naruto. It had been similar to how she was now. She had been lying in the bath when he came in and gave her one of the famous smiles of his that were enough to make most women quake at the knees. He had then taken her foot and then washed all up her body with the sponge before she had forced him into the tub and made love to one another.

It was only the next week that it had all fallen apart. It was something she would always regret for the rest of her life. She hated that she strung him along like she did but she couldn't deny her heart any longer. It wasn't fair on her or on Naruto.

She loved Naruto but she was in love with Sirzechs.

Her betrayal towards him was almost legendary in itself and was kept very quiet among the 34 pillars with only the Lords, Lady's and Heirs at the time being aware of what happened. Even her sister in law Rias did not know the story and for that she was thankful. The truth about what happened between the three of them was kept very secretive and only a select few knew the real story. If word had gotten out that the strongest queen and the current Lucifer had betrayed their closest friend and love in such a way it would of had disastrous affects on their families and on stability of the Underworld as a whole.

She couldn't imagine how disastrous it would be, seeing as Naruto is probably the most influential devil, even if he had gone on a self-imposed exile. Naruto was just too charismatic and could probably even make the Archangels into his strongest allies if he so desired. The Underworld would most likely be in another Civil War, and it would most likely end with their deaths.

But that was a thought for another time. Hopefully, there would be no civil war in the near future. Hopefully, her secrets would still be hidden for a long time. She did not want to be sent cold looks from the red haired girl or the younger devils or even worse, from her cute little Millicas like she got from Serafall and Lady Phenex.

She had once been very close to both of them but now Lady Phenex despised her and with good reason while Serafall would only tolerate her when at meetings or social gatherings. At every meeting of the four Satans, Serafall had made sure Sirzechs knew not to bring Grayfia along.

She winced at the thought of Serafall as her left hand traced along a scar along her the left side of her stomach. One she received when she made the mistake of challenging Serafall for the title of Leviathan. The two had been on equal footing with one enough in terms of experience and power but Serafall's rage at what they did to Naruto made her unleash all her rage and frustration onto her. Serafall had destroyed her, plain and simple and she has a nasty scar to remember her by. And honestly, Grayfia couldn't blame her former friend for her rage. She deserved everything the shorter woman dished at her.

Sirzechs had initially been angry towards Serafall but one mention of Naruto's name and he backed off. Sirzechs had developed a fear towards Naruto after nearly being killed in their fight that could be best described as a massacre. The Phenex's rage was not something he ever wanted to experience again and he could have sworn even if the fight didn't take his life, it took many years off his life.

Their group that once consisted of six friends was now so broken she did not see any chance of it being put together. Naruto had been the glue of that group and without him it feel apart very quickly.

Serafall became more childlike and bitter towards them, Ajuka became a recluse who barely left his lab, Falbium became so lazy that the Military of the Underworld barely did more than odd chores and Sirzechs would become more playful and silly.

But those changes wasn't as drastic as Grayfia's change. She- oddly enough- was the one who changed the most during the legendary Super Devil's exile. She was a woman of passion, though only Naruto knew that. Not even Sirzechs knew what Grayfia truly was as a woman.

Although it was believed Grayfia was a strict woman who is the very epitome of the word stoic, she only used to be cold and stoic when facing those who she wasn't familiar with. But to the people closest to her, especially towards the Phenex Super Devil, the silver haired woman was able to let herself loose. Naruto would often tease her about how the quiet ones were the wild ones when it came to making love, which was true on her case. However, when the Phenex left and made it clear that he loathed her very presence, Grayfia was no longer the passionate woman that she was 200 years ago. Because for her, the lively Grayfia died when Naruto Phenex hatefully glared at her and told her that he hated her. The only other person that was able to see flashes of her old self was Millicas, and that was only because he was her son.

Speaking of Naruto, the Super Devil had just returned 2 days ago. Of course, she was delighted by this news. Grayfia would be honest and would say that she missed him. She wanted to hold Naruto again and say how sorry she was. She wanted him to be her friend again. She wanted him to meet her son. If not for Naruto Phenex then she would not be with them right now. She had always wanted to make amends with her former lover.

If you ask Grayfia about her dream, that would be to earn the forgiveness of Naruto. The cold gaze that bore straight through her soul during their last meeting haunted her. She longed to see his infectious smile and the mischievous glint his eyes would always have once again not the same sinister look that she felt was reserved for her.

She may believe that she is purely in love with Sirzechs, but she knows -but won't admit- that a part of her will always be in love with the same man she betrayed.

* * *

A silver haired man hummed a tune as he entered a mansion. This man has the appearance of a middle-aged man in his 40's with dark silver hair and hazel eyes. He also wore the same Maou Lucifer attire as the new Maou Lucifer-Sirzechs-, although his version was colored in silver.

This man is Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the only son of the original Maou Lucifer with his wife Lillith. Rizevim continued to stroll through the mansion, which looked abandoned with all the cobwebs around. But he supposed it just added to the beauty of the place. After all, creepy things and devils go hand in hand. Before he could continue his strolling, however, he was interrupted from his muses by a womanly voice.

"Where have you been Rizevim-kun?" A silky feminine voice cooed. Rizevim turned to his right and a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu, a mysterious and extremely powerful relic.

"Ah! If it isn't Esdeath! I just went home, uhyahahahaha! Things are about to be fun, and you know how I am when I have an interest in something! After all, I am nothing but an old man with the mentality of a kid with an eighth grade syndrome." Rizevim gave off a chilling chuckle, which instead of scaring the woman, earned her arousal instead.

Esdeath's growing smirk was then replaced by a frown as she noticed something was missing. "Where is the -chan, Rizevim-kun? I thought you loved me." Esdeath grabbed Rizevim by his collar and attempted to slam her lips onto his.

"Don't be delusional, woman. We're just two crazy creatures with a common goal, after all!" Rizevim put a finger on the blue haired woman's lips before laughing at the pout he received as a reply.

"So what was so interesting that you had to return to the Underworld of all places? I thought you vowed to never go back there?" Esdeath asked her companion, who shook his head.

"I never said that. After all, I wanted to take my rightful position as Maou Lucifer. I'll take my revenge on that usurper Sirzechs, you know that right? Uhyahahahaha." Rizevim cackled madly.

"He's not really an usurper. You practically gave that position to him as you just ran away. Poor little 'Vim-kun' got his heart broken, so now he has to run!" Esdeath mocked the silver haired man who grabbed her by the neck.

"Don't you dare mock me woman. You have no right to mock ME!" Rizevim angrily glared at Esdeath, who was struggling to free herself from the tight hold of the Lucifer.

"S..so..rry." Esdeath struggled to speak as the choke hold became too tight. Rizevim soon let go of her, making her sigh in relief. Rizevim's dominating personality really drawn her to him, even if she had been in the receiving end of some of his sadistic tendencies from time to time. Sticking with Rizevim made her wonder if she also had an M to accompany her S. Because being dominated by the silver haired man did nothing to diminish her desire for him.

"If you wanted to know what is so big in the Underworld. Sirzechs' sister is marrying Riser Phenex. Rias, the Gremory child is vocally against this marriage. Knowing Sirzechs, you know what is bound to happen right?" Rizevim asked rhetorically.

"Hm. That does seem big. So what are you planning to do?" Esdeath asked the silver haired Lucifer.

"Oh? That's really none of your concern woman." Rizevim smirked as he heard Esdeath click her tongue. "So, what did that crazy idiot Euclid report to you?" Rizevim asked the woman who pulled out a folder from the cabinet and gave it to Rizevim.

"Tch. The crazy idiot succeeded in his task. It's crazy how good that guy is at inventing things which would make him smart but he isn't smart enough to see through manipulation." Esdeath shook her head at the thought of the Lucifuge.

"Not my fault Euclid is incredibly loyal to a fault to House Lucifer but I wouldn't complain. It's much better to have someone like that on your side than as an enemy. He's probably more annoying than Azazel because of how smarter he is compared to that perverted man. Speaking of that pervert. Imagine the look on his face when he sees a devil of all race achieve something he had never achieved, Uyahahaha!"

"Azazel would probably ask Euclid for notes on how to make a replica of Longinus, if anything. That man loves peace, or did you forget the report of your spymaster?" Esdeath told Rizevim. As powerful and dominating as the Lucifer was, there really is some inconsistencies with him. Probably because he's too unstable or something of the sort.

"Oh yeah... I kind of forgotten. But it's to be expected! After all, I'm just a self-indulgent person and had lived a lame life. I'm like just an object that was capable of thinking. I possibly couldn't have any idea about those things!" Rizevim cheekily said to the annoyance of Esdeath.

"It's good to know that Euclid succeeded in recreating those Sacred Gears I wanted him to recreate. Give him my appreciation. That crazy kid would love that! Later woman!" Rizevim soon exited the mansion, leaving Esdeath alone.

'I never thought killing someone would make my life and goals easier.' Rizevim thought mysteriously as he looked at the contents of the folder before he channeled a magic circle.

* * *

A beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and violet eyes pouted as she angrily tapped her foot against the ground while unknowingly using magical power, which caused a few cracks to be visible on the ground she's stepping on. The girl wore a 'magical girl's' clothing, complete with the magic wand and all the other accessories a magical girl from "Magical Girl Spiral Seven" wears. This self proclaimed magical girl was none other than Serafall Leviathan, whose appearance would be one that you'd least expect from a devil who is the current Leviathan.

Serafall is currently at the Phenex Estates, and had been in the estates for 8 hours, which was surprising because Serafall barely had patience. The only reason Serafall waited for that long was because she was hoping to see one of her closest friends- and not so secret crush, although the man himself was oblivious to it- Naruto Phenex. Serafall kept on mumbling the phrase 'That mean blond haired idiot Naru-tan is making me wait again!'

Her only companion for now was Naruto's own mother Layla Phenex, who can't help but release heavy sighs from time to time as she looked at the mini tantrum of Serafall. Normally, she's reprimand the girl, but she had grown used to it since this was a common occurrence when Naruto was still around. Layla noticed the small cracks on the floor and her left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Serafall, can you please stop channeling magic through your feet? You're cracking the floors you're stepping on." Layla scolded the childish Satan, who proceeded to sit in the couch in front of Layla.

"Hehe! Sorry, Lady Phenex!" Serafall said and Layla was nowhere near convinced that the purple eyed girl meant her apology. Serafall had always been a cheeky girl, but became even more cheeky -if that was possible- when she came to know Naruto when both kids were around 7 years old. Oh well, Serafall wouldn't be Serafall if she wasn't so childish.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to go here. Knowing you, I half expected you to rush here once news got out. Naruto did too and went into hiding the entire afternoon." Layla said and Serafall wore a horrified look on her face. A look that Layla was sure she faked.

"Naru-tan hid!? How mean of him! He didn't even call once in 200 years and when he came back... when he came back! His first plan was to hide from me! Uwaaah! Naru-tan is sooo mean! Naru-tan does not love Sera-tan!" Serafall stood up and ran circles around the couch while crying hysterically.

Layla clicked her tongue as she stared at the scene Serafall was creating. The girl is way too over dramatic. Especially when it came to those she loves, i.e: Sona and Naruto.

'She's too focused on acting so dramatic that she didn't even answer my question.' Layla thought as Serafall has yet to cease her crying.

As the Lady of the Phenex Clan continued on watching Serafall's ridiculous actions, a magical circle with the crest of the Phenex Clan appeared to her left.

Stepping out of the magic circle was Naruto Phenex, who was instantly greeted by the sight of his childhood friend running circles around one of their couches and crying. Naruto shook his head, dismissing the sight as a wild dream but to no avail as the sight was indeed reality and Naruto couldn't help but give off a small chuckle.

"Mother, what is wrong with her?" Naruto curiously asked his mother, who then explained that she told Serafall of what he did when he returned which led to her crying because 'Naru-tan' doesn't love her.

Serafall then noticed Layla Phenex talking to a tall blond man, which couldn't be anyone else than Naruto and her fake tears turned into real tears. The Leviathan Satan slammed herself into him and tightly hugged the Super Devil.

Naruto, who half-expected this to happen, wasn't caught off balance by the black blur that slammed into him and returned the hug of his long-time friend. Just like with his mother, he felt tears flow freely through his shirt and once again felt guilt. Naruto wondered if feeling guilt would be a usual feeling that he would have when meeting his friends.

"Sera-chan." The blond said softly as he caressed the head of his female best friend.

"You jerk! You big, big, big idiot! Idiot!" Serafall sobbed as she tightened her hold on her friend and then kicking him on the shin with a magic powered kick, making the blond wince in pain. "Two hundred years... two hundred years you big idiot! We didn't have any contact with you for such a long time! All we heard was just rumors, but nothing of which that came from you. Do you know how worried we were? Everyone was so worried about you, _especially me._ " Serafall whispered the last part- although that didn't keep Naruto from hearing about it- as she kept kicking the shin of her friend out of annoyance and her sobs became louder.

Naruto wore a grim look on his face as he began to notice how Serafall truly felt about him leaving. It affected her more than how he thought it would. Serafall being childish was normal, sure, but now, it seemed like she is merely using it as a mask to cover the emotional pain she's feeling. The blond wondered why he had this much of an effect on Serafall. Serafall was probably on a worse situation than that of his mother and that normally wasn't the case unless...

'It was as if she... oh fuck.' Naruto's eyes widened in realization and mentally called himself a massive idiot.

Layla noticed the look her son had and shook her head in amusement. 'Took you two hundred years you dimwit.' She thought before leaving the two childhood friends together. But not before a thought of making hers and her friend Lady Sitri's dream come true entered her mind.

Naruto lowered himself enough to place his head on top of Serafall's own and patted her back in an attempt to hush her.

"Sorry Sera-chan, you know how much of a brash idiot I could be." Naruto said and then felt Serafall's head move in an up-down motion.

"Yep! You're such a giant idiot, idiot, idioot! Hmph!" Serafall replied before she placed a big kiss on both sides of Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto smiled at the excitable Satan and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"So why are you here, Sera-chan?" Naruto asked the Satan, who for some reason- that he had suspicions why- pouted.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Naru-tan is back after 200 years! Of course I'm going to be here. I wanted to check up on you and see how are you doing. Why did you even ask such an obvious question, you big dummy!" Serafall spoke.

"Geez... sorry Sera-chan, but I just needed to start up another topic. We need to do something other than hugging." Naruto said before sighing as he saw Serafall fake crying.

"Mou! Meanie Naru-tan doesn't like Sera-tan's hugs! I knew it! I knew Naru-tan no longer loves Sera-tan! He must have met another girl from his time away. Uwaaaah! Who is she Naru-tan? If she hurts you, I'll make sure she'll end up like Grayfia!" Naruto shook his head at Serafall's eccentricities. One of his eyebrows did rise when he heard him speak about beating up Grayfia. Seemed like that wasn't just a rumor, after all.

As Naruto looked at Serafall, he could only chuckle after shaking his head. His friend always did overreact to small things. Where did she even get the idea that he is dating another woman? Naruto knew that hugging her would be the only thing to calm his friend from her usual overreaction and didn't see the harm in hugging the 'crying' girl, which at the moment he did, she stopped in her fake crying.

"Haha! You never changed at all, Sera. Except from becoming more childish that is. So you want to hear some of my adventures on my exile? I have some stories that would interest you." Naruto patted Serafall's head and from what he just saw, she doesn't seem to mind it. Well, she never did mind him doing that even back then. Probably because of what he had just realized.

"Okay! But promise me one thing first, Naru-tan. You must promise me this." Serafall said and the blond had an idea what Serafall was asking him to promise.

"And what would that be?" He asked the Leviathan Satan whose mouth twitched upwards.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me again, Naru-tan. Promise me you won't do that again." Serafall told the blond on what seemed to be like a begging tone. Naruto, who already felt bad, felt worse as he saw the hurt look on Serafall's face.

"I promise. I have returned for good. That condition of yours isn't really necessary ~ttebayo since that's what I'm planning to do anyways." Naruto said.

Serafall giggled as she heard her friend utter his verbal tick and then saw him rub the back of his head while giving off a sheepish smile. "Your verbal tick is so cuuute Naru-tan!" She said and then saw her friend flush in embarrassment. His verbal tick had always embarrassed him for some reason. It wasn't weird for her, in fact it added more to the Naru-tan charm.

"So where do I start... I did have a lot of fun memories. Like burying Azazel in Mount Fuji, pranking that perverted geezer Odin, when I transformed Kokabiel into a woman for a week and so many more." Naruto developed a thinking pose as he began to think on what memory to tell Serafall first. "Ah! So 78 years ago, I met this..."

END CHAPTER

* * *

Hopefully, I could be motivated enough to finish this because I, for the first time evah, knew how to end a story that I wrote.


End file.
